


What Ifs Are Fun Until They're Painfully Impossible (or Galactical Gays)

by ImaginationReaper98



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, M/M, what is this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: Three unrelated AU drabbles.





	What Ifs Are Fun Until They're Painfully Impossible (or Galactical Gays)

**Author's Note:**

> this is self-indulgent af i'm sorry

_**barrel roll your way to a date** _

Poe is one of the New Rebuplic's top pilots, and he wears the badge of Senator Leia Organa's trust and approval. Since she's a living legend, that amounts to more than anything the other pilots of his caliber can brag about. Poe's not really one to brag though, he's self-assured and confident but he tries not to be cocky. There can be a few exceptions, however. One of those is showing off his piloting skills to Senator Organa's particularly charming new assistant and former office intern.

Finn is co-piloting the Senator's personal spacecraft with his jedi friend Rey while Poe is on escort duty, flying beside them on his X-wing. Poe thinks he gets along with Rey well enough, but now she has dutifully assumed the part as his wingman and now he's willing to claim her as his best friend if he must. She's slyly giving Poe reasons to pull off some crazy maneuvers through the comms under the guise of playful taunts. He complies with every single thing Rey throws at him, not even breaking a sweat as he spins and loops and barrel rolls. Poe hears Finn whoop and cheer once or twice and he can't wipe off the grin from his face even as they make their landing.

Poe eases down his X-wing fighter into the Senate hangar perfectly, spinning it around sharply to land next to Senator Organa's spacecraft. He climbs down the cockpit and makes his way to the others. Rey and Leia (who gave Poe a quick knowing smile and rolled her eyes) are already deep in conversation and stepping ahead, leaving Finn and Poe trailing behind them side by side. Finn slings a comfortable arm around Poe and beams at him.

"That was some impressive flying there, Poe." he said. "Mind showing more of those some other time?"

Poe mirrors his smile. _For you?_ "Anytime."

Times like these, Poe keeps his cool, but deep inside he is _soaring_.

...

  
**_rebel rebel, your face is a mess_ **

Jyn swears under her breath when she slowly opens her eyes to the searing white light and the sharp sanitary scent overtaking her nose. Add the too-soft bed nearly swallowing her whole and it's a sensory overload, except that it isn't because she feels slightly numb from her neck down.

Her eyes adjust to the light and notices for the first time a figure standing over her. The haziness is gone in moments and Jyn nearly swears again. It was a girl, early twenties or younger, she reckons, with a frown in her delicate face and a firm set to her lips. She thinks for a second that she's a doctor, but then she's too pretty to be one, not that doctors can't be pretty but Jyn's no authority on that matter since she's rarely seen a doctor herself, having forced to settle with Saw's rugged group of healers.

Probably-not-a-doctor doesn't speak, only looks at her as if waiting for Jyn to feel comfortable enough to talk. She has a dozen questions, for sure. Last time she was conscious Bodhi had been flying them safely away from Scarif while Cassian was half carrying her.

"The others..." Jyn doesn't even know how to finish her own question. She really is battered from that hasty mission they pulled. The girl nods in understanding anyway.

"Your companions, the ones who got on your ship safely with you, are well and are being notified now that you're awake." Her little frown is replaced with something neutral, but not indifferent. A diplomat's countenance. "You will be debriefed soon enough but I felt the need to speak to you personally. My ship received the plans you transmitted." A brief pause. "The Death Star was taken down just four days ago."

Jyn isn't sure what to feel, how to react. She's _relieved_ , of course, but like how her limbs are numb from the painkillers her mind hasn't quite settled fully into reality just yet. She'll deal with all of it later, but right now the girl was staring down at her more intently.

"Thanks to _you_ , we succeeded."

Jyn's likely a bit delirious, because she's being overwhelmed by the gratitude this pretty thing is pouring into her with just a few chosen words and an earnest gaze. For a moment, the news of the Death Star's destruction is the least important thing to her, which is _ridiculous_.

"I'm Leia Organa, I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner." She-- _Leia_ \--finally breaks into a smile. "If you need anything, you can ask me directly."

"Somethig to eat, maybe." Jyn speaks for the first time to test the state of her vocal chords, but she really is a bit famished. Then, as if her brain thinks she's not being stupid enough, she says to Leia, "Your company would be nice, too. Wouldn't be bad to not eat alone."

_Kriff_.

"Someone will be here with your meal, I think. I'm afraid I can't stay for long though." Again, Jyn's mind might seriously not be functioning right because Leia's diplomatic smile actually twists into a smirk. "But I'll arrange something as soon as you're out of medbay."

Jyn hopes that whatever luck had helped her get away from their suicide mission alive would make her recover quicker than humanly possible.

(Later that day, as she tries to stop a medidroid from fussing over her bandages, she finally places the titles that come with the name Leia Organa, which conveniently escaped her mind when she so unsubtly asked the _Princess of Alderaan_ to eat with her. Why can't she just get herself to impulsively flirt with normal people?)

...

  
**_leaving traces of us through the galaxy_ **

  
Peacetime means no lives needlessly lost and no evil threat taking over the galaxy. It also means Jessika isn't sure what to do, now that they are no battles to fight.

"For starters, you can ask Rey out." Poe says, poking her in the ribs.

"Shut it." Jess hisses. She's grown immune to her friends teasing her about her painful crush on Rey and has learned to ignore it over the past couple of years, but it isn't the right time or place for Dameron to blurt out something he's going to regret once she kicks her foot right up his ass.

A few days later, right when people started flying out of base to their homes, when the base is loud with tearful farewells and post-victory buzz, Jess was ready to head out and wallow in her own pathetic self-inflicted set of Rey-related regrets.

Rey comes up to her during lunch.

Jessika delays her trip home.

They go flying. Then when that gets old, they take Poe and Finn's offer to stay in Yavin with Poe's father for a while.

They go hiking and pathfinding along Yavin's rustic terrain, just the two of them. They visit old Rebel Alliance sites and laugh with the boys while Rey tries to learn how to cook under Kes Dameron's tutelage.

They leave when Poe and Finn's own house is halfway done, promising to return. They have the _Falcon_ and nowhere to go, so they visit old friends. As many as they can manage. Rose, Snap, Connix, then finally, General Organa.

She's by herself, the General, or just Leia now.

Rey's decision to settle near Leia's own home is a sudden and impulsive one. Rey tells her the _Falcon_ is alive here, that it wants to stay. Something unspoken between them made Jess want to stay.

Jessika never questioned what made Rey come up to her that day. She'd wondered if she waited as long as Jess had, for the right time or the right feeling maybe. As Rey trails kisses from her neck to her lips, Jess decides it doesn't really matter.

It's peacetime, she'll figure it out.

 

 


End file.
